


What the Night gave Back

by ChaoticBabe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Relationship, slightly dark jon snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: They’d always been particularly attuned to one another.Arya and Jon talk before he leaves for Kings landing.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	What the Night gave Back

**Author's Note:**

> so ignore cannon, no boat-sex

“I hate them all.” Arya told Jon when he came to stand next to her, how he knew to find her in one of the abandon towers she didn’t bother questioning. They’d always been particularly attuned to one another. “I should have let the night king take them all.”

It’s the first time she’s openly stated her annoyance with the attention she’s received since slaying the night king. Not that she really had to say anything, while she may have perfected a mask of indifference over the years, anyone would be hard pressed to not see how little she cared for the sudden influx of attention. Jon hadn’t brought it up thankfully, instead seeking her out in the training yard when she seemed to reach her limit for the day, where she could beat out her anger.

It was the only thing that’s kept her from snapping.

“No you don’t.” Jon said with surety.

”Well maybe not all of them.”

Jon hummer low in his throat in half agreement. “Want me to kill some of them for you?”

A part of her, a dark part that flourished under the house of black and white, wanted to say yes. Was thrilled even that he’d offer.

But it wouldn’t go over well. Besides Jon was king these days, it wouldn’t do to have people start questioning if he’s going mad. Especially if word about his true parentage got out.

”No. If I want them dead, I’ll do it myself. Besides we still haven’t managed to clean up the stain little finger left in the main hall. No need to add to it.”

Jon looked at her with fondness before replying in mock seriousness, “Well in all fairness there’s hardly been time to get to it, what with dead rising from their graves. But i'll be sure to tell the maids not to dawdle about it any longer. People might start to think us savages otherwise.”

“I suppose that'll do.” Arya replies in equal somber.

They manage to look at each other straight faced for a minute before breaking down in laughter. It fills up the tower, making it seem cozier than it did just moments ago.

It’s been too long since either one of has had the chance to simply be, there’s always so much to be done. Always someone who needs their attention.

Her line of thinking leads her back to the main reason she’s retreated to a cold tower in order to get solitude.

“Sansa wants me to marry me off.”

Being the lightbringer has seemingly increased her marriage value, houses sending ravens offering for hand. Something Jon is sure to know of.

But it was Sansa that cornered her early this morning after they broke their fast. Pointing out the fact that she had plenty of options to choose from, and adding eventually she would have to do her duty and marry.

Jon tenses, all traces of previous mirth fading away. "She wouldn't, not if you didn't want to. She wouldn't."

Arya is less sure of that than Jon. While her sister is by no means the same girl who used to belittle her and dream of marrying princes, she has become ambitious. Marriage may be something she's willing to sacrifice her sister to in the name of the game no matter her own bad experiences. Not that Arya would ever comply, but she's only just got home and she's loath to leave it so soon.

Reading her lack of assurance Jon goes on. ”As long as I’m king that won’t happen.” 

Arya nods at that, pushing off the cold stone wall. Walking over to the window ledge, looking out over Winterfell she replied, ”Yes as long as you’re king. Which you can’t be if you’re dead. Again.”

Her voice is filled with petty spite, hiding her worry for his well being underneath. They win one war and he goes off to fight another. All because the mother of dragons.

"Arya."

“I could take care of her, slip in and out before anyone even knows I’m there. No need for any more than the Queen to die.” She turns to him. “Well her and the mountain, but I figure his death belongs to someone else.”

Hands on her shoulders gently turn her around till she's facing him once more. 

A small smile slips on his face, brushing a hand across her cheek up into her hair. It’s a comforting gesture much like when he used to muse her hair as a child. “I know you could, but I gave my word.”

Since coming back from the dead much has changed in him, Arya doesn’t bother to pretend otherwise. They’ve all changed. 

These days he cares less for honor than he used to, having seen first hand all it gets you is a knife in the chest. 

So it makes no sense for him to follow through for his word alone. 

"Oh is that why, and it has nothing to do at all to do with the Queen herself?" 

Leaning his forehead against her own two sets of gray eyes bore into each other. 

“If she is to go mad, I would have her do it far away from here.” He half whispers between them.

That Arya can understand. No need for northerners to suffer any more under a foreigners hands.

”Besides it’s not just Cersei that’s the problem, she’s just the head of it. Something has to be done about the south.”

They'll never completely agree on this, Arya has too many bad memories of Kings landing feel okay with Jon running off to it.

"You'll come back?" She'll make sure he does, but he needn't know that yet. He'd just worry unnecessarily.

Closing the last bit of distance between them, his lips brush against hers when he speaks, "I promise to come back to you Arya."

She breathes in a sharp breath but doesn't move away.

Oh.

Well okay then.

"If you don't I'll come drag you back myself, the stranger himself wont be able to stop me."

"I have no doubt little wolf. No doubt." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
